Hostage
by CelticPuzzleStrangerRanger
Summary: I got bored and came up with this idea. A different helms deep with a hostage girl. Starts out a little rough, but as I progress as a writer, so does this story.
1. Suprise

**Used as a Hostage**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

**Part I: Helms Deep- 'It's a Trick!'**

We are preparing to fight. The Elves have come to help us, but the orcs still greatly outnumber us. Thousands of them are marching on the wall of Helms Deep. Then, just as suddenly as they come, they stop. What I suppose is the head orc is standing on a giant rock a few yards from the wall with something in his arms. It is a being, but I can not see what sex or if it was man or elf. I know it isn't a dwarf; no dwarf is either that tall or-no offense to Gimli- that thin. It is raining which is making my sight and hearing even lesser than it already is. Legolas and I had gotten in a fight earlier. He was convinced that this was a lost cause and we would and all of the men would die-this was before the elves came- and I said I would die as one of them. I silently curse at myself and focus back on the matter at hand. Haldir leans over to me and speaks.

"It is a young woman. She is struggling against him. She is here against her will. Also, she is injured-there is something wrong with her right leg," he explains. A growl comes from deep in my throat that surprises both I and Haldir. Orcs are fowl beasts that harm anything and anyone in their paths and I hate everything about them. Haldir gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask on instinct.

"He has a knife to her neck." Haldir turned to face me. "He is going to kill her." We both turn to hear the orc yell up at us.

"Where is your leader?" they ask. Théoden steps up beside me.

"Here. I am the leader you are looking for," Théoden yells back. The orcs laugh.

"We would like to make a deal," he yells.

"Don't listen to him!" the woman screams franticly. "I'm not worth it! Just frikin' kill 'em, kill 'em all! Aaaahhhhhhh!" I can tell by the sound of terror in her voice that the orc has hurt her, but I don't know how. I lean over to Haldir to ask him what is happening, but before I can speak, he does.

"She is fine, Estel, he has just tightened his grip on her." This makes me sigh in relief. Haldir chuckles at me.

"This is no time to laugh, I am merely worried for her safety," I softly tell him off. Legolas and Gimli come up beside us.

"What's going on? Why aren't we fighting?" Gimli asks. Haldir and I quickly explain the situation to the three, then we hear another scream.

"Ahhh! Let go of me you fucking bastard! Fucking shit, you're worse than my dad! You bastard, go fuck yourself!" I hear a yell of rage from the orc.

"What in the name of Valar is going on down there?!?!" I half yell to the elves beside me. Legolas quickly explains.

"He cut her neck; she stepped on his foot and is now running through the orcs towards the gates." There is only one plus about orcs: their intelligence level is very low. I could see the orcs form a path for her. One orc tries to go after her, but before he gets very far I hear an arrow sing out of a bow beside me and it hits the orc in the throat. She gets to the bridge safely-mostly hopping on one foot I might add- but now she is an easy target for the archers. She dodges arrows left and right until finally one hits her in the arm; then they stop and she stops and turns to where the arrow came from.

"I know that was you, Gilfold, and that hurt you damn shitface!" she screams and keeps running. I start making my way towards the entrance...

**Mwahahahaha, cliffe! TBC**

**PS- no reviews, no updates!**


	2. Begin

**Used as a Hostage**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it, it's not mine!**

**Chapter 2- From the beginning**

"You won't take me awake!" I screamed, struggling against my bonds. The orc in front of me gave me a funny look and, to delay him more than anything, I explained.

"Well, if a said you won't take me alive, then you would've killed me, right?" I say quickly untying the ropes around my wrists that are tied behind a tree.

"So by saying you won't take me awake, you merely have to knock me unconscious. No killing," I said, finishing untying my ropes. I kept them behind the tree so as not to alarm them. Gilfold finished tying up my ankles and went to eat thinking there was no way for me to escape. After he turned around I looked towards the fire he was headed to. It was only one of many. None of the orcs were looking my way, but I knew they ate fast, which made me hurry. I grabbed my dagger from my boot and furiously sawed at the ropes around my ankles and it finally came loose. I was still sore from this morning's torture session, but I managed to get as far as I did. We had passed the Fords of Isen- I only knew this because I heard the orcs talk about it- and had only stopped for lunch. Shit! I never knew orcs ate so damn much. They ate before and after my torture session-their excuse was torturing me made them hungry again-, in the afternoon- which was now-, and in the evening. I hadn't eaten since they captured me. I stopped as I remembered that fateful morning two days ago. I remembered how the orcs had invaded our village with no mercy, killing everyone in their path. How they had stabbed my mother to death as I watched helplessly from under my bed. How my father had pleaded for my life when they found me and how they had slit his throat. But they had said something that made me hold onto hope. They said they wouldn't kill me. Now, I know that orcs are lying-bastard-shitface-fuckheads, but something made me believe that they wouldn't kill me. No, they had a better use for me: using me as a hostage.

"No!" I stopped myself from thinking of what would happen if they caught me.

"It's the wench! Get her!" I heard a yell behind me. I sprinted off without even looking back. I could see the orcs come up behind me in my peripheral vision and wondered what they would do to me. Something suddenly yanked on my long braid and I fell backwards, losing my balance, onto an orc, who in turn fell onto another orc, and on, and on.....

.......And that's how I ended up here. On the ground. Being kicked, whipped, pointed and laughed at. I couldn't feel the whip anymore, my back was numb. I let my mind take me away for a while to see what their reaction would be. The reaction was a harsher beating. I received a kick to the stomach and tried to curl into a tighter ball. They laughed and kicked me some more. One of them stepped on my ankle and I heard a crunch. It was all I could do to suppress my scream as the white hot pain in my ankle raged through my entire body. I grunted. I had let them know I was in pain-not that they didn't already know- but at least I hadn't screamed. Another took out a knife. He bent down beside my legs and took one of my ankles in his dirty hand and slit the bottom of my heel lengthwise. Then he did the same with my other foot. I thought fast, I had to think of something else; I had to focus on _anything_ else besides the pain that was engulfing my body. Then, an old familiar feeling came over me and I knew what was coming. I willed the darkness in my peripheral vision to come forward, even though I hated the dizziness that came along with it. My senses magnified. I could hear every little sound within at least a miles radius. I could taste the copper like blood on my lips and smell the moisture in the air and blood on my back. I could feel the inflamed pain in my ankle and heels- actually my whole entire body- and closed my eyes to shut it out. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. All was silent. I couldn't hear, smell, taste, feel, or see anything. But then, my eyes were still closed.

Premonition-

I opened them and saw rain pouring down. I looked around and saw a variety of men and elves fighting orcs. I noticed four made a sort of surrounding shield around me. One orc escaped their shield and came after me. I started to block his mad swings at me and noticed I had a sword in my hand as well as a sling shot and some rocks on my belt. Sling shots were deadly in my hands as well as my Hobbit friends- Merry and Pip. As I parried his continuous blows to my neck and head I fingered the intricate design on the sling, but I grew weary quickly. Every time I blocked the blows, my upper arm ached more and more, and I noticed it was tightly wrapped. So were my ankle and my heels. It got so bad the I had to start fighting with both of my hands on the sword. I was at the point of collapse when I felt someone's back to mine. I glanced back quickly to see a fighting blonde mass of fury and quickly turned back to my opponent. I saw that my shield of four had diminished. One of them- dark haired- was fighting with his sword and pushing the orcs ladders off the wall. Another- short- was swinging his ax like a madman. The third- tall blonde- was arching, shooting arrows with deadly precision. The last I couldn't find, then I thought, "Well duh! He's right behind you, ya dumb ass!". I decided id better take the offensive side with this orc but I didn't know how. Then Mr. 'I got your back guy' gave me the answer.

"It's a pattern. Parry, dodge, slash, stab," he told me. I did what he said and it worked. I parried, dodged, slashed, and stabbed, and it was dead. The black blood of an orc stained my sword and I was proud. I had slain my first orc. I was about to turn to thank the guy for the advice when my world spun and I finally gave in to utter darkness.

**Thanks for my only reviewers! I really appreciate it! Sorry if this chap is really confusing but I cant answer ?'s right now cause my sis is waiting for har turn on the comp. Thanks again! **

**-Sakura**


	3. Shock

A/N- sorry it's been so long. I'm going to post a new chap and see if I can't continue some of these stories. Hope you like the update!

Chapter 3

A young girl pounded on the massive wood doors of Helms Deep. The King didn't know what to think, should he open the doors? And risk his beloved people? No! She would have to be a sacrifice made. He would not risk the safety of his troops, the only defense his country had against the mass of orcs outside the walls.

Aragorn came running through the make shift army of Rohan, once again yelling to open the gates. Only this time it wasn't elves he wanted to let in. It was a girl, helpless and alone on the outside of the walls, being used as target practice. The King looked at him, appalled at his demand. His troops looked at him expectantly, waiting for a command.

"No," he stated simply. Aragorn, already passed him toward the gates, whipped around, eyes flashing. Seeing the look on Théoden's face, he did not argue, simply continued his crusade. He made his way to the gates, Haldir behind him, pushing men out of his way, and convinced them to open the gates. Théoden looked on, not surprised in the least. This he had expected. Aragorn had deliberately disobeyed him yet again. Anger shook him and he stayed silent. This was no time to deliberate when his kingdom was at risk of going extinct. As a king he knew his duty, to give him men hope, to show them no fear. He waited until the girl was inside, praying the uruk-hai held off on the opportunity to swarm the gates while they had the advantage. His prayers were answered.

"Close the gates!" he ordered quickly, and his men obeyed. As Aragorn and Haldir passed him, each on either side of the strange language girl, Aragorn nodded his thanks. Théoden simply ignored him, listening as the orcs started pounding their weapons, stomping in an ominous pulse. He waited for the first strike to be made. His men waited for their order.

"It's about time, Christ! I swear I was about to climb over that wall," the girl said as we walked through the crowd. Her language was odd, not any dialect I had heard of before, and I had traveled many a place, and lived many a year. She had a pained look on her face with every step she took, yet no complaint escaped her lips.

"Apologies milady, we came as quickly as we could," Aragorn told her gently, slowing down as we came to a stair.

"May we know your name child?" I asked, directing her to the caves where the rest of the women and children had been out of sight. She looked at me, eyes flashing.

"I am not a child," she told me defiantly. We quickly walked the rest of the way toward the caves in silence.

"Please milady, if you go back through the doors, you will be safe with the rest of the women. We will return when it is safe again," Aragorn told her carefully, gesturing through the entrance to the caves.

"Uh no, try again mister. Find me a sword and get me out there to kick some ass." She told us indisputably.

"Milady, you are injured, it would be better for you—"

"Don't you tell me what's best for me, I think I can figure that out on my own. I'm a big girl. Give me something to wrap these scratches up with and I'll be fine," she ordered. Not listening to the rest of Aragorn's pointless argument, I reached into my quiver behind my back and pulled out some spare cloth, and went to her side. She and Aragorn were still arguing when her yelp silenced both of them as I swiftly broke the arrow in her arm and pulled as much out as I could. I hurriedly wrapped her arm and pulled a sword from behind a large shield mounted on the stone wall, handing it to her.

"Is this too heavy for you?" I asked. I never knew why men objected so much to women fighting when most times they were better. She took the sword in her hands, testing its weight.

"No, it's good. Thank you," she said sincerely. There was a fire in her eyes that told me she would be fine aside all these men. Some were merely boys who would no doubt know less than her.

"Haldir, she is wounded, she is not strong enough to fight. She should be in the caves with the rest of the women and children," Aragorn told me in elfish.

"Who are you to judge her strength? Many here are not properly prepared for this battle, but here they stand, facing it. This child is much less fearful than many of them, who are we to stop her revenge on her captors?" I asked him. Without waiting for a response, I walked quickly back to our lookout from before.

During our short time away the battle had begun without us. My brothers carefully aimed each precious arrow in their quivers at the oncoming enemy. I saw the savage uruk-hai trample over their fallen comrades without a second thought, amazed again that these feral beings used to be my brothers.

"Ladders," I heard Aragorn shout from somewhere to my left.

"Finally!" the dwarf shouted eagerly. I stood with my brothers and followed their motions, rapidly releasing arrows, felling as many of the enemy as I could before they encroached their numbers over our wall. I watched as Aragorn reached Legolas and a few quiet words were exchanged as they passed one another. Legolas glanced back at the child beside me and nodded. The same followed as he passed the dwarf, but Gimli did not seem to understand. He too looked back at the anxious girl beside me.

"What about the lass? She looks fine t' me," was all he said before the first ladder breached the wall. Orcs and uruk-hai combined swarmed up the ladder and over the wall. Legolas and Aragorn backed up toward myself and the child, making a sort of defense. It didn't last as the battle intensified. The girl seemed to have gotten herself into a rut fighting a rather large uruk-hai. I gradually put my own back against hers as I swiftly put my knives to good use against my enemies.

"It's a pattern," I told her. "Parry, dodge, slash, stab." It was the simplest form of training I could advise. She looked well built, in shape. She had obviously parried before, but obviously not in a life or death situation as she was now. I supported her back as she did mine as we fought. I backed her toward Aragorn, seeing his back exposed to the enemies behind him. She followed my lead, fighting all the while. Slain men, elves, and orcs littered the ground and I resisted the instinct to cry for my fallen brothers. Suddenly I heard Aragorn shout desperately.

"Kill him, Legolas! Kill him!" I could not see what was happening behind me, but the child spoke then.

"Oh Shit," she stated simply. I finished off the orc I was fighting and turned around. The child had done the same, only she grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the crowd of warring beings, pushing them out of her way with a force to be reckoned with. Abruptly the ground beneath me shook and I felt rocks hit my back. I turned to look, as did she and the battle paused briefly as everyone took in the shocking sight of the wall that was now blown to pieces.

A/N- sorry it's so short, but I will continue this story, I know it's been a while. Thanks for reading!


	4. Awe

A/N- I know no one has read chap 3 yet, but another day of babysitting is leading to another short chap. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Awe

Just as soon as the fighting had ceased, it began again with more vengeance. Uruk-hai swarmed in the gaping hole in the wall and I fought my way through to see where Aragorn had gone. He had to be alright, I had just gotten my friend back. I could see no one from my company, Gimli had disappeared with Aragorn, and I had not seen Haldir and the child since the fight began.

I heard Gimli's deep gruff growl from somewhere below and darted toward the edge of the wall. He and Aragorn were down fighting in the water, Aragorn was struggling to pull Gimli back to the line of elves that had gathered to fight the new wave of beasts coming through the break in the wall and I cursed myself for not better aiming my arrow.

I saw a broken shield on the ground and kicked it toward the makeshift stairs the explosion had blown in the wall. I would not abandon my friends to keep the higher ground. I angled the shield and slid down the stairs balancing on top of it, releasing arrows into the crowd of the oncoming enemy. At the bottom I flicked the shield with my feet, aiming it fatally at the neck of a large uruk-hai. I reached Aragorn without much incident and helped him to drag Gimli back to our line of men.

We saw Haldir and the child standing there at the front of the line, and I noticed the slight relief in Haldir's eyes as he saw us. We took our place beside them and paused. The child did not look at us, but out to the mass of orcs swarming in the break. Aragorn ordered the archers to fire and without anymore hesitation ordered the charge. We ran together, Aragorn, Gimli, and I separated, but stayed close enough to answer a call for help if need be. Haldir and the child stayed close, though I could not tell if it were for comfort or comradery. They fought like a pair made for each other, knowing when to shift, feeling it as though they were connected in the mind.

We fought and I saw many of my brothers from the golden wood fall around me. The enemies were too many and we were backed up to the higher ground once again before we heard the call for retreat. I called to Aragorn, who was closer to Haldir and the child. He nodded and passed on the message, bellowing the word that many were both relieved and fearful to hear. I grabbed Gimli and motioned for another elf to do the same and we dragged him back through the defenses that had failed us. I made it to the entrance to the caves and let another man take over my job of hauling the furious dwarf.

There I was met by Aragorn and together we directed many assorted men and elves into the caves, waiting for Haldir and the child to pass us, though we did not see them. Finally Aragorn's eyes widened and I looked behind me to see the child half dragging a stumbling Haldir toward the caves.

"Hello, a little help over here?" she said when she saw us looking, as if astonished we hadn't rushed to her aid in the first place. I got to her and ducked under Haldir's arm, supporting him as the three of us ran. Aragorn herded the last of the stragglers in behind us and helped to secure the doors. I noticed how Haldir's arm felt slimy under my hand and looked sideways at his dazed face as we eased him to the ground. I looked at the arm I was holding and noticed blood spurting from a rather large slice in his forearm. Shocked as I was at the mortal wound my friend had, I was even more so at being pushed out of the way by the strange child.

She had her dressings from earlier undone, still wet with her blood, but she used them anyways and bound them tightly around Haldir's arm. The pain jolted him and he looked down as the mortal blood seared his wound. His eyes grew wider still when he looked at her arm where the cloth had previously been. It was scabbed over, merely an old scratch now.

"So I heal fast, big deal. Now you will too," she said when she saw us staring. We stared at her in utter disbelief.

"What happened?" I asked simply. It was not specific to any event, so she started with the most recent.

"Beast guy came at me, Blondie here tried to be a hero, Beast won, arrow got Beast before he got me, Blondie and I ran for the hills. Sound about right?" she turned to Haldir.

"Yes, that sounds about right," Haldir answered with her words. We were joined by Aragorn then.

"We are going to ride out. Are you all alright?" he asked, looking at each one of us in turn. His gaze grew confused as it passed over the child and Haldir, and when he stopped at me I shook my head to tell him later would be more appropriate.

"I'm good," stated the child shortly, and it seemed to be true. Despite having no armor, she seemed unscathed from the battle, and only slightly weary from what had so far proved to be a long night. I caught Gimli huffing and scowling at her bitterly when she stood and picked up the sword that had been discarded to help Haldir.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked impatiently. She extended her hand to Haldir and he took it. I watched carefully as he accepted her hand and stood, as if with renewed strength.

"Our horses are being brought to us. We ride out momentarily," Aragorn answered her carefully. He looked the way I felt, grateful, uncertain, and slightly disturbed by this strange miraculous child. She was rude and short of words, but seemed to mean well in her actions.

The horses were brought forth and many were claimed, but many were not. Haldir took one of the unclaimed and mounted it as if he were not injured at all. The child looked around uncertainly. Haldir marched his steed in front of her and offered his good hand to help her up and she accepted silently, carefully swinging herself up behind him, sword still in her hand.

When everyone in the front of the assembly was secured on a horse, we rode forward. The King made no speech only said "For Rohan," as he sat tall on his mount and raised his sword. We were amidst the calm before the storm. We had lost the previous battle, but something in us all told us this time would be different.

The doors burst opened and we surged forward into the swarm of orcs, cutting them down as we rode through them. We rode through our fallen defenses out to the field, leaving a path of shocked, trampled beings in our wake. There we fought mercilessly, having no other choice but to survive. I saw around a few dismount, choosing to fight evenly on the ground against our enemy, Haldir and the child among them.

A particular uruk-hai marched determinedly toward the child with a mad gleam in his eyes. She wore an unsettling smirk and stepped out as if to accept his challenge. He roared and charged her.

The child ran for the wild uruk-hai with a sense of urgency, looking very out of place in her worn, tattered clothes and large sword. I could not believe that Aragorn had let her fight without any armor, but then I supposed there had been little time for that. I saw the child clash with her chosen enemy violently and saw the flash in his eyes grow madder every time she properly blocked him. I felt as if I should help in some way but was distracted by the mass around Gimli and myself. I saw Haldir was closer than need be in case the fight should not go well and put the thought out of my mind.

Suddenly the sunlight erupted from over the steep hill and with it came our reinforcements, Gandalf and the Riders of Rohan. They hurtled down the hill on their steeds, looking every bit as deadly as they were. As fast as the Rohirim came down the battle was over almost instantaneously. The orcs that were not trapped between the Rohirim and ourselves ran for the forest that had appeared as if from nowhere at the end of the valley.

We finished the remaining enemy off and I heard the valley roar with cheers of victory. Gimli was no longer behind me and I wondered when that had happened. I was Aragorn welcome Gandalf and Eomer, gesturing to Eomer the Kings possible whereabouts. He then surveyed the scene before him and found my eyes. Aragorn nodded and I saw a smile hint his lips. I smiled back and started making my way towards him through the crowd of joyful men and boys. I froze when I heard an agonizing blood curling scream.


	5. Terror

A/N- A special thank you to my one new reviewer, Tiara d' Cullen =]  
For those of you who know the elves don't come to Helms Deep, I know. I'm going movie based because there is a method to my madness.  
And just an FYI, the POV changes in this chapter, so pay attention to the […]'s. And without any further ado, chapter 5…

Terror

I looked at the scene before my eyes. Death was everywhere. I couldn't escape it. The metallic smell of fresh blood filled my nose and it was all I could not to puke. I was terrified. I looked down at my own bloodstained hands and screamed long and hard. Not again, I thought. I was doing so well, but I supposed seeing your family slaughtered before your eyes and being kidnapped can mess up a girl's track record pretty well.

I dropped the weapon in my hands, sickened at the thought of myself using it to kill living creatures. What had I done? I fell to my knees and began to cry, my head sinking to rest in my hands as horror filled me. I didn't know how long I sat like that before I was roused by a strange elf.

I looked up and he was on one knee before me, tall and blonde, looking rather puzzled at me. I must have looked awful because without a single word he took my wrist and drew me into an embrace. I didn't try to resist, only let him hold me as I sobbed uncontrollably. I was completely unaware of what was going on around me, only that there was so much death…

I stood and smiled as the men around me cheered. I was happy for Rohan and its people. I watched them clap each other on the back in congratulations and shake the hands of my brothers, thankful for their help also. My happiness for them was short lived when I heard a petrified scream from behind me, and I spun around to see the child looking dreadfully bewildered at her own hands. She dropped the sword I had given her and fell to her knees, weeping, frantically trying to remove the scene from her sight. I rushed to her but was at a loss of what to do. This child, who had fought so bravely, even saved my life, had just fallen to pieces at our moment of victory. Many looked on, shocked as I was.

I knelt down on one knee in front of her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her face was flushed and wet with tears that wouldn't seem to stop. Her eyes, a dark cloudy grey before, were now a clear green with a few gold specks through them and they looked at me, dazed and desolate. My heart almost broke for her, though I could not imagine what had caused so much pain within her that had broken her spirit in such short moments. I pulled her into my arms and held her there, tucking her under my chin and stroking her hair soothingly as I remembered having done to me as a child.

"So much death, so many lives, so much death," she choked out through her heaving sobs.

"So much life has been gained child, this was a victory, not a loss," I told her gently. She shook her head, burying her face in my chest, hiding her eyes from the lifeless bodies around us as she cried.

I looked up to see Aragorn approach with Gandalf, and I took in his new stark white appearance. He knelt down before me and took in the sight of the child on my arms. He tenderly placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Moments passed and the child calmed, sobs turning into quiet whimpers. Her body stayed tense, even in sleep, and she quivered with my movement to get up, cradling her to my chest as we talked.

"She is quite distressed, you let her fight?" Gandalf's question was turned to Aragorn. He looked unprepared to answer and I interrupted.

"It was I who armed her to do so. She was quite different just a few hours ago, something fierce to be reckoned with. I pray to know what has upset her so but I neither feel nor see wounds on her body as we speak," I told the wizard.

"It would seem she has transformed her mind, for she is no longer the girl you describe as being before," Gandalf presumed. I nodded. She was certainly not the same child from the beginning of the battle. She shuddered again in my arms, though the whimpering had stopped. I looked down and saw she was asleep and briefly wondered to myself how long it had been since she last slept.

"Come, I will take you to Eowyn. She will have a place to rest," Aragorn told me. He led the way and Gandalf and I followed. The child shuddered again at my movement, and did not wake, but clung to me tighter in her oblivion. We walked through men and elves, well and wounded alike, and though none stopped us many stared.

We made it back to the Keep without difficulty and I saw a tall blonde woman searching the crowds. A relieved smile lit her face when she saw Aragorn and she pressed through the family reunions to meet him, embracing him caringly, as if he might vanish in front of her eyes. They spoke softly about a quiet place for the child to rest where she would not be disturbed by strangers and Eowyn nodded her response, motioning for us to follow her lead as she walked through the crowd of celebrating kinsmen. She guided us down an almost hidden corridor that led to a few doors, some open and some closed. Most of them were large pantries of the sparse food that was left from having an entire country housed in one place. Finally Eowyn opened a door to her left and stood aside, motioning for me to take the child inside.

"This is usually where we keep the livestock, but she will not be bothered here," Eowyn told us. I tried to gently lay the child on the blankets piled on top of the straw but could not untwine her fingers from my tunic. I tried again but to no avail. I gave up, fatigue setting into my own weary body and sat on top of the soft pile myself, the child still wrapped in my arms. Aragorn and Eowyn stood in the doorway watching me carefully.

"I shall stay until she awakens, I have questions of my own," I voiced. Aragorn nodded understandingly.

"May I get you anything?" Eowyn asked me.

"No thank you milady," I told her.

"Are you certain?" she asked again. She looked desperate for a distraction from the disarray outside the walls waiting to be cleaned up. I thought momentarily.

"Some water, if you could. Perhaps something small to eat, for when she wakes, if it isn't too much trouble," I answered her.

"A wash cloth and some fresh clothes as well. You both will be glad for it," Eowyn assured me, looking relieved to have a diversion. She hesitated shortly but was suddenly gone, and I questioned silently how long it had been since I myself had last slept. I looked to Aragorn.

"Is there anything I may do for you, mellon-nin?" he asked me quietly. I leaned back against the stone wall behind me and took a deep breath.

"Find Dinari. Tell him to gather our troops, all of them, and lead them home. My Lady Galadriel will be expecting them," I told Aragorn. I would stay with the child until she was herself again, whoever that was. Aragorn nodded and bowed slightly.

"Thank you. My friend," I said before he left. He closed the door and I was left with a sense of peace. Dinari would take our people and lead them home well, break news with the families which precious lives had been lost, and direct them anew to the good it had been for our world. The Lady Galadriel had no doubt seen the outcome of the battle, as was her gift. I wondered if the child was the reason she had chose to send me, and what exactly she and Lord Elrond of Rivendell had seen. I closed my eyes and willed my body to rest, knowing that the child and I would be safe in this place now…

I didn't know how long I was asleep, or even when I had passed out. I woke up feeling warm and safe, something I hadn't been for several days, and wished I would fall back into the peaceful sleep, not knowing exactly what had roused me. Instead I opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. I saw how the sunset shown through the high window of the room I was in and marveled at its colours in this grey place.

I looked around me to find I was not alone, but had a companion. The elf that had comforted me was propped against the wall beside the straw mattress I was on, a plate of unfinished food lay at his side, a book opened in his lap. I must have slept the whole day, because I thought the sun was rising when I awoke the first time. I saw another plate of food by the door, beside it a pitcher. I got up and stretched, working out the tightness in my muscles. I noticed how my arm was especially sore, looking to find a small hole in my sleeve and a new scar under it. I sighed, trying not to get worked up again. The past was unchangeable. All that I could do now was prevent it from happening again in the future.

I noticed a small washbowl and a pile of clean clothes at the side of the mattress, seeing a woman's shirt and dress and also a pair of dirtied man's shirt and pants. I looked down at my own bloodstained clothes and felt queasy. Changing out of them would be nice, but I looked back down at the elf in the room, hesitating. I internally debated for a few moments, weighing my options. Looking again at the sleeping elf, I tip toed over to the door and latched it quietly, not wanting any unintended visitors.

Trying to move quickly and quietly, I peeled the dirty clothes from my skin, wiping myself down with the damp clean cloth as I went. I didn't care about how thorough I was, sure that I could find somewhere to properly wash after I left this place. I put on the clean shirt and then the dress over it, trying to make sure I looked alright. I folded my ruined clothes in a pile on the other side of the bowl, mimicking the other pile. When I was done I unlocked the door and stood in the room, not knowing what to do next. I guessed eating would be a good idea, and my stomach growled as if on cue.

I picked up the untouched plate and walked it over to the makeshift bed, sitting down again. It wasn't much, just a crust of bread, a lump of cheese, and a pear, but I savored every bite, cleaning the crumbs off the plate by licking my fingers and patting them against the ceramic dish. I set the plate down quietly where I had found it when I was done, finding myself parched. I found a cup behind the pitcher and filled it with a splash of water. Satisfied I set my used up on top of my seemingly clean plate.

I stood and ran my hands over the nice dress and felt more like myself than I had in days. I wondered what we would be doing had I still been at home, and looked again up at the red- orange glow of the sun on the walls. Undoubtedly we would be cleaning up after dinner, using the rest of the natural light so as not to waste the candles. My father and brother would be checking the outside, making sure the animals were kept and the fences were up. The simple life of farmers was all we had to go on. We had abandoned the life of gypsies when my sister was born, settling in the Westfold of Rohan until she was old enough to travel. We had certainly overstayed our welcome, I thought sadly, knowing if my mother had not fallen ill we would have moved on again years ago. My face grew hot and I closed my eyes against the tears that were sure to come.

A few deep breaths and I chased the tears away. Opening my eyes and looking down I was met with a conscious elf staring at me curiously. I froze, not knowing what to do. I had been caught again in a moment of weakness, something that was usually less common for me. He stayed where he was sitting on the floor, only folding his book closed and set it down beside him, motioning for me to sit. I slowly moved back to the makeshift bed and obeyed his silent request. We both sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first. He began.

"May I first give you my most sincere thanks." I gave him a quizzical stare, but realized that he was going to make me speak.

"What for?" I asked quietly.

"Saving my life," he answered obviously with a puzzled stare. I knew he was wondering how I could have forgotten such an important detail, but I didn't know how to explain it. And I didn't feel like trying. I avoided his eyes, instead fidgeting my hands in my lap. The elf moved closer to me and I heard his joints protest the movement, testifying to how long they had been immobile.

"I was wounded in the battle. You defended me and brought me back to the keep when they called for retreat. I would have died otherwise. You took the dressing I had used to secure a wound of yours and wrapped it around my arm," he explained, showing me the now unwrapped and fully healed wound. It was only a thin scar that was left. It must have been shallow to have healed so quickly, even with my gift, shallow enough to heal quickly, but just deep enough to knick an artery.

I reached out and let my fingers slide over his hot skin, letting the wound tell its own story, confirming my assumptions. It whispered my name thirstily and I let a coolness run from my fingertips, settling into the elf's arm. He caught his breath in shock, withdrawing his arm slowly, touching it himself. I waited for the scorn, the name calling, the shunning. 'Freak', that was what they called me. Momma and Papa just told me people were afraid of what they didn't know, what they didn't understand. I sat staring at my hands in my lap again this time motionless, anticipating what the elf would do. I felt him beside me, not moving, only thinking.

"How did you do that?" he asked, and after a moment's hesitation, "What did you do?"


	6. Blood

I know it's been like a year since I updated this, but I am slowly continuing it. I do have a plan for this story =] Thanks for keeping up with me! Without further ado, chapter 6!

* * *

I was shocked to hear no trace of judgment in the elf's simply curious words. I looked at him, relief flooding through me like water through a broken dam. I saw no fear in his eyes. I was silent, I didn't know how to explain it, and so I told him.

"I don't really know. Mama just said I had a special gift. She had it too," I said quietly. The elf looked at me thoughtfully.

"A gift indeed," he said gently, giving me kind smile. It was then that the flood gates opened. I cried for my hardships. I cried for my parents and sister, mercilessly slaughtered before my eyes, helpless and hurting. I cried for my brother, missing still, and wondered briefly if he had come home to the scene I had left behind. I cried for the needless carnage on the other side of these sturdy walls, and how I had contributed. At some point the elf had pulled his self closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, comforting me once again, though he did not try to stop me as the white clad man had. He let me mourn.

I felt a stray tear fall on my arm that was not my own and looked up to see the elf weeping too. No doubt he was mourning the loss of his own kin. Suddenly I felt selfish. I brushed my tears away and finally calmed down. I then took my hands, still wet with my tears, and wiped the elf's tears from his face as well. He looked at me, grief evident in his eyes, and I took his hands in mine, bowing my head.

"Heavenly Father," I started quietly. "Please bless this elf. His fallen brothers now stand in the presence of Your grace. Welcome them into Your kingdom and Your open and loving arms. Keep them safe until one day we meet again. Amen." I was grateful for the sense of peace that washed over me after every prayer, and even more so for this one.

I opened my eyes and we sat in silence for a moment, neither of us having anything to say. My eyes were downcast again, my hands still holding the elves.

"My name is Haldir. May I ask your name, milady?" the elf asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes and read the tentative expression. It was not without reason. I had been an emotional basket case. I straightened my posture, longing to look more grown up.

"My name is Summer," I answered him steadily. "I am a gypsy. Or at least I was… I'm not sure what I am now." I didn't know where I would go from this place. Not back home, surely. I wondered if anyone had come back. If any villagers from nearby had burned down our meek farm, or if they had been targeted as we had. "I guess I—"

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Haldir stood and swiftly opened the door. There was a woman there, tall and blonde, holding another tray of food. She wore plain clothes, but had a regal look about her, as if she knew her rank and was not afraid to show it. She stepped in and put the tray down at once, coming to my side and taking my hands.

"You're awake! We were starting to worry. You've been asleep the entire day. I brought some more food, you must be hungry," she said in one breath. She looked relieved to see me, as if we were great friends and she had spent all day worrying about me, but I didn't even know who she was. I just looked at her, wondering why she was suddenly so close. The elf, Haldir, saved me from the silence before it was noticeably awkward.

"This is Eowyn of Rohan, niece of King Théoden of Rohan," he introduced, smiling gently at me from behind the woman. Eowyn. I was getting the feeling I was going to have to remember these names, at least for a little while.

"Oh forgive me, you must think me a fool," she said, stepping back slightly and letting my hands go. I was in unfamiliar territory here. Did he say the king's niece? That made her royalty, but not a direct heir. I made a polite curtsy, bowing my head, unsure if this was the right protocol.

"Milady, thank you kindly," I said quietly. I heard her laugh, indicating how wrong I must have been. Perhaps I should have bowed, or knelt, or kissed her ring as they did in mothers' stories. My thoughts were interrupted again.

"It is I who should be thanking you! Standing beside our men, fighting beside them. You and many others are owed thanks for your defeating the enemy," she said, almost wistfully. My eyes were downcast again, ashamed, reminded of my mistakes the night before. How long had it lasted? A day? Two days? More?

A hand on my shoulder brought me back and I focused again on the elf. Haldir. Concern was evident in his eyes, and apprehension. I pushed my thoughts of last night away once again, forcing myself to be present. Eowyn had stepped back more, which had given Haldir the space to come to my side. She looked less than confused, but still unsure.

"We prepare to leave in the morning. Some will stay to repair the damage, but many will return to their homes," she explained. I couldn't help but think what was actually left of many homes. I imagined not much. "I have another dress if you like, though it seems this one suits you fine," she said, examining me carefully. Her gaze rested on my feet, seeing my bare toes peeking out from under the skirt that brushed the stone floor. "Some boots will have to be found to cover your poor feet." She looked back up and smiled kindly. She turned to the elf.

"Shall I tell the others?" she asked him.

"You may tell them they may join us for supper, if they like," he answered her politely. She nodded, smiling still, and swept out of the room as quickly as she had come.

It was quiet and still after Eowyn was gone, and I stood there a moment, just breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. The elf, Haldir, Moved in front of me, looking me over carefully as the woman had just done.

"Please sit, milady," he said gently. I looked into his warm blue eyes a moment, and then turned to sit back down on the makeshift bed. I wondered briefly at my exhaustion, knowing that I slept the day away didn't make me feel any more rested. Haldir sat beside me slowly.

"I think it will take some time for the others to arrive with their supper. They will be no more than four. Another elf, such as me, named Legolas. A dwarf, Gimli. A man, Aragorn. And I believe the wizard will come as well, he is Gandalf. Is that alright with you?" he asked me. After a moments silence he leaned, trying to catch my eye, which was presently fixed on a very fascinating ragged finger nail. I nodded silently, assuring him I would be fine. He let me sit a moment more, then spoke again.

"Lady Summer," he started, and then stopped again.

"I am no lady, sir, only a gypsy girl," I told him. Finished smoothing out my ragged nail, I took a breath, willing myself to be brave. I turned toward him on the mattress, bringing my legs up and crossing them in between us. Now would be time to answer his questions, for he undoubtedly had many. I had a pre-emptive thought.

"Do you have any questions that the others won't ask? I don't want to repeat myself," I told him, making me sound as tired as I felt. He studied me a moment, then sighed.

"I do not know what they will ask," he said reluctantly. "I suppose we should wait." He paused a moment, thinking again.

I studied him while he thought. He stared straight ahead; I supposed he realized the constant closeness and eye contact made me unbearably nervous and uncomfortable. He was clever, this elf, learning quickly what I could and could not tolerate. Even sitting next to me, he kept space between us. I appreciated this, more than he knew. I stored into my mind that Haldir was a good person, someone whom I could trust. I warmed at the thought of having a friend since I had lost my family.

He turned to me then, a slightly bewildered look in his eyes. I accepted this look with a confused one of my own. He opened and closed his mouth twice, obviously at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pressing my fear and doubt back. He stared at me a moment more.

"You trust me," he said simply. I nodded my conformation.

"You were unsure of Eowyn. Not afraid, but unsure," he stated. I nodded again, confirming his suspicions.

"And before, you were unsure of me. And a little afraid," he said. My fear came forward now, but my doubt vanished. I stared at him, forming my thoughts into words.

"The cloth I wrapped around your wound… it was first wrapped around my wound?" It was more of a statement than a question. Haldir nodded at me in turn.

"Was it still wet with my blood?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Haldir spoke then. "You told us you were a fast healer and that I would be too." Tears welled in my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time since the attack on my home. But this time I did not let the tears spill. Haldir was already aware of my emotions. My blood ran with his now. What a careless thing for the other person inside of me to do. And yet, I knew if she had not, this elf would not be here now. I felt stupid for mistaking him to be perceptive. I should have known earlier. There had been signs all day.

"Summer…?" Haldir asked tentatively. Once again I had let my mind wander away from the present. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, looking back at the confused elf in front of me.

"You now have my blood in your veins. You must let me explain," I told him, almost pleading. The last time I had encountered this, the end result had made my brother run from our family. I did not want the same result. I didn't want my new friend to run from me.

"Milady, I would not stop you from explaining this to me. In fact, I would encourage it, for I admit, I am befuddled," Haldir said to me. I looked at him in relief. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and tried to think of how best to explain.

"My blood… See when… When my… Okay…" I took another steadying breath, closing my eyes. I decided to start a different way.

"Seventeen years ago, my brother and I were play-fighting. We each these had sticks; we were sword fighting, acting out one of our mothers stories. I was only six, he was nine, so he was taking it easy on me, letting me win, and, you know, good big brother stuff. We were too close to the river and I guess he lost his balance trying to lose. He fell backwards, right off the edge. The water was pretty low, it hadn't rained in a while, and some of the rocks in the riverbed were sticking up. He hit his head, hard. So hard I could hear it. I just remember rushing to the edge and seeing all the blood in the water. I don't even remember how I got down to him, but I did. I was so afraid. I can still feel the fear rush into me when I think about it. I remember touching his head, to see how bad it was. There was blood everywhere. The next thing I remembered it was three days later and we were both back home and in our beds, healing from our injuries. Someone had found us and taken us to my mother.

Over the next year we moved a couple times, our mother babied us to an extreme, and I started to remember what had happened. Being so young I didn't understand it. Then my brother began to have these feelings, these inklings about me. Where I was, how I was feeling, thinking, even what I was doing. My mother sat us both down and made me tell her what I remembered. I had been so terrified and then the fear vanished. Somehow I knew what would make my brother okay. I had found a rock and cut my hand. Blood gushed out and I put it against my brothers' head. It was like an instinct, I knew he would be okay. Then I got us out of the water, just to the bed. And then I passed out.

My mother said I had a gift. She said I was special. She told us that when I had mixed my blood with my brothers' blood it had made his special too, but only special to me. It had given him an intuition of me. That was why he had all these strange feelings about me."

I opened my eyes then, assuring myself that Haldir had not run away. He was still and silent, eyes on me.

"This is now what ails you. You have my blood in your veins. We are connected. You are special to me, and I to you. Please do not be upset," I told him quietly, looking back down at my hands in my lap. I felt fingertips under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. I had never seen so much compassion in one gaze before.

"Dear Lady, I would never be upset with you. I owe you my life. What ails me is not your blood in my veins, it is the sadness in your heart," he told me. He let his hand down from my chin and, leaning forward, kissed the top of my head.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door.


	7. History

And here we go chapter 7…

As swiftly as he had done before, Haldir stood and moved to the door. Before opening it he looked at me, worry in his eyes softly turned to comfort.

"Do not be afraid. You are safe here." He paused. "If things are too much, I will stop them, you have only to let me know," he assured me. It was a strange thing to have made such a fast friend that would defend me from others and their hurtful judgments. It quelled the anxiety inside of me a little and Haldir smiled softly at me before opening the door.

"My friends, please come in," Haldir's voice seemed louder somehow than it had before. But I supposed speaking to four men rather than one girl was quite a difference. The newcomers stepped into the room one by one, and I tried to match names with faces from what Haldir had told me earlier. There were only three after all, I saw no dwarf. So that left the elf, the man, and the wizard. The latter was the one causing the most anxiety. My father had always warned me of strangers when it came to magic. He said that some magic's were dangerous and not to be trusted in the hands of anyone. My mother had always glowered at him when he said those things, but never said anything to contradict his statements.

They filled the room silently, standing there waiting for something it seemed. I stood as well, feeling that was the appropriate thing to do. Haldir closed the door and suddenly the room seemed ten times smaller and my anxiety rocked back into me. Never before had I ever felt so struck by apprehension as I was now. It wasn't quite fear, and I tried to convey that in my feelings so that Haldir would stop looking so startlingly worried for me. He came and stood beside me.

"Please everyone sit. This may take some time," he commanded gently. Haldir and the man sat on the floor without hesitation. I stayed standing with the wizard and the other elf. They both stalled, and as hard as I tried I couldn't control my nerves. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, staring at the ground, twisting my hands together in front of me. Haldir reached up and took my hands, stilling them.

"Sit," he commanded quietly. I realized that the other two had already seated themselves while I was wrapped up in my nervousness. I sat quickly and resumed my fidgeting. Haldir spoke up to the group.

"My friends," he said, gesturing to me. "This lady is Summer. She will answer your questions, and you will be patient as she does so. If you upset her, we will stop and start again another time. Is this understood by you?" Haldir asked, looking at each person for their answer. The man nodded, only once, but in a reverent, understanding sort of way that made me think he would not offend me. The other elf nodded as well, glancing at me, surely wondering how Haldir had become so defensive of me so quickly. The wizard I did not look at directly, though he sat right beside me. He grumbled something unintelligible and then huffed. I could see him in my peripheral vision, and Haldir on the other side of me did not give up his staring until he got an actual answer.

"Yes, yes, alright," the wizard said reluctantly. I silently wished that Haldir would switch me places in our odd circle but I did not want to seem fearful. Haldir placed a soothing hand on my knee.

"Is there anything you would like to say before they start?" He asked me in a much softer tone than he had just used. I shook my head, not willing to give them any more than they asked for. Haldir only nodded silently, letting someone else have a start on the interrogation. He removed his hand from me and leaned back slightly, cueing someone else to start.

There was silence for a few moments, no one sure how to start. My anxiety mounted, then fell. I was sure it would be an interrogation, but it seemed everyone was hesitant. Perhaps it was Haldir's speech in the beginning that made everyone pause.

"My name is Aragorn. I am a ranger from the north. Where are you from, milady?" It was the man that spoke. My heart jumped but it stayed inside of my chest, and for that I was grateful. Instead of fighting off the proper title again, I looked at him bravely to answer his question.

"Most recently, the eastern border of the Westfold," I told him with my chin up. There was no dispute that I was from elsewhere, but the question would have to be more specific for a more specific answer.

"And before that?" he asked the next logical question.

"Before that I was a gypsy, we lived wherever we made a roof for ourselves," I told them honestly. It was true. Until my sister was born, we had traveled near about everywhere in the east. Our small family stayed longer in some places than the other known gypsies, but we lived differently. We made friends, assets. If we were ever in need, we had somewhere to go, someone to go to. We weren't as independent as the others. That was how my mother wanted things. She wanted friends, allies. My father was the pure gypsy. Always restless to move on, not wanting any relationships; that was what my mother was for.

"Summer?" I heard from a distance. I looked back at the people in front of me. I had been staring at the ground, wrapped up in my thoughts again. This was going to be a long talk.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. I turned to the man, what was his name again? However it wasn't he who had asked a question.

"Where is your family now?" asked the elf across from me. I was temporarily stunned. I looked at him blankly, and then remembered not to space out again. I forced the words from my mouth, but they came out slowly and I still didn't want to believe them myself.

"Dead... They were killed… In the raid when I was taken hostage. The Uruk-hai were pillaging their way through the Westfold. We saw smoke in the distance that very morning, the village closest to us had been set ablaze. A few refugees had come to warn us. My father had wanted to leave everything behind, but my mother refused." As I was talking I saw the scene flash in front of me like it was happening right there, in that very small stone room. One of the refugees had a very badly broken leg. My mother wanted to stay and help heal her, but we both knew it was too late. The break had caused a splinter of bone to find its way into her blood stream, and was on its way to her heart. There was no stopping it. Even if we fixed her leg, she would die before the day was over.

"They came so fast, burning and pillaging, raping and murdering; there was no rhyme or reason to their madness. They came to our house, my father was already dead outside from trying to fight them away, there were too many. The refugee was screaming, she was their first victim under our roof. I hid under the bed, hand clenched around my sisters mouth to keep her from screaming as they interrogated my mother. She lied, protecting us, said she was the only one there. My sister whimpered when they killed her, I couldn't muffle the sound." Vertigo rocked through me and I felt reality slipping away. I closed my eyes against the darkness clouding the edge of my vision, bowing my head and placing my hands flat on the ground in front of me.

"I'm very sorry, but could I trouble you for some water?" I asked without moving. I tried steadying myself, but the world did not seem to stop spinning without my vision. A moment barely passed and I felt a hand on my back and a cup touch my lips. I took it with both hands, like a child, drinking it slowly. Another moment and the darkness faded, replaced again by the four persons staring at me intently. Three of the pairs worried, but the last looked wary, as if trying to discern what exactly was wrong with me. I fully expected this to be the next round in the interrogation.

"I am sorry," I apologized again. I truly didn't mean for it to happen, sometimes it just snuck up on me. I placed the empty cup on the ground in front of me, folding my hands back in my lap.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Haldir said in a stern but gentle voice. He filled my cup again and placed the pitcher beside the cup.

"No, I'm fine. I know there are still many questions. I would like to answer them now. Please. If you don't mind," I said quietly. I did not want to have to do this again. Haldir's hand was still on the small of my back and he rubbed it gently before removing it. I took a moment to breathe deep, reeling in my emotions with that one breath, and then blowing them all away. I knew the serenity would not last, but for the moment it was useful.

"Ask me what is on your mind," I said, looking directly at the wizard. He looked at me, not quite surprised, but surely unaccustomed to being addressed as such.

"Do you know what is on my mind?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I may not be able to read your thoughts, but the question is in your eyes. I will not answer it if you do not ask it," I told him daringly. My self esteem unusually high, as was standard after overcoming a switch, I held his gaze for a moment, then remembered myself, dropping my eyes to the ground once again.

"What happened?" The voice did not belong to the wizard, but to Haldir. I looked up at him, knowing it had been everyone's question and knowing I had targeted the wizard because of my immediate mistrust. I was instantly guilty.

"I am sorry for my offences," I said quietly, the adrenaline leaving me as soon as it had come. I wrung my hands in my lap, glancing back down at the ground before meeting Haldir's eyes once again.

"When I was young we discovered there was another person inside of me. When I was younger I would black out for periods of time; sometimes only minutes, but other times it would last days. I would awake with no memory. My first switch with her was when I was eight. I was playing with some of the other gypsy children and got dizzy and passed out. I woke up that night in my bed. My brother had been all too happy to tell me about my misfortune. She had introduced herself as Slone, said it meant warrior where we were from. I didn't know what would become of me, my father thought a wizard had gotten a hold of me, but my mother seemed to know. She said it was not unheard of where we came from. It was a disorder, a mix up in my brain, I had another personality. For a time I thought I had gained control of her, but when I saw my family slain, when the Uruk-hai took me captive, she returned. She may well have rescued me," I finished quietly. I dropped my eyes once again to the floor, ashamed. There was silence.

"Then she saved my life also," said Haldir. "And many others. You may be ashamed, but I am grateful." My eyes were hot with tears and I closed them, breathing.

"It does not sound like any wizards curse I have heard of," said another voice. I looked up at the wizard, surprised to find him, if not in support, than definitely not against this story I had shared. Relief flooded through me, and I realized that for years I had carried around this burden of not knowing if I had been cursed or not. Part of me had wanted my father to be right, for if it was a curse, then surely it could be undone. But another part thought that it was not true; that I was misjudged. I was grateful for his affirmation.

"Perhaps your mother was right, it is simply a sickness in your head," said Haldir reasonably. I turned to him sadly.

"Then what is the cure?" I asked quietly. There was silence for a few moments after that and I lost the relief I just had. I was nothing but a sick little girl; there was no cure for whatever illness presided in me. If whatever other person co inhabited my body decided to come out of me, she could and would whenever she pleased.

"I think we are finished for the time being," Haldir said after a period of silence. He stood and spoke quietly to the man, Aragorn, whose name I was sure I should remember, and before I noticed they were leaving, there were only Haldir and I once again. I felt as if I should have had manners enough to say goodbye, but was stunned, realizing that suddenly the room felt big enough to breathe in again. I was still sitting and Haldir held his hand out in front of me. I took it and he lifted me easily from the ground. I immediately dropped his hand when I was on my feet, eyes trained on the ground.

"I think perhaps you should get some rest. It has been a long afternoon." My mind was racing with so many thoughts, I heard the elf beside me speak, but did not answer.

"Summer," he said, taking my hand. I did not move, I was lost. He led me to the bed I had used earlier, and then gently turned me to face him. His other hand applied a slight pressure, and I sat down without resistance. When Haldir was eye level again, I snapped out of my daze. He was on one knee before me, now holding both of my hands, eyes begging to be heard.

"Rest," he said simply. I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"What if I go to sleep, and she is the one that wakes up?" I asked quietly. I didn't know why I felt the need to whisper, but I was so tired suddenly.

"Has it happened like that before?" Haldir asked. There was a simpleness to his tone that reflected nothing more than a genuine worry for my well being.

"No." My answer was plain, there was nothing more to add.

"Then I think it will not happen this time." Haldir smiled reassuringly at me and I nodded, believing him. Trusting him. I laid down on the bed, and he tucked the worn blanket around me like a child. It was not long before I was asleep.


End file.
